Afterlife journey of an old hero
by Foreign Storyteller
Summary: After the defeat of Link, he landed on Tellius to find himself back in his younger form on another journey planned by the destiny. But he'll encounter many surprises including his new partner and what he will have to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends, this is my first story on this web but I hope you'll enjoy this.

Disclaimer : The legend of zelda and Fire emblem series belong to Nintendo. I just borrow it.

Once upon a time, there was a young boy in green clothes.

 _Clank_

Instead of a peaceful life, destiny chose for him a path with many trials

 _Clank Claaank_

But will the boy be victorious and achieve his desires ?

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Or destiny will have its laugh ?

" LIIINK!" screamed a voice under the clouded sky.

As the voice called, Link immediately woke from his thoughts. Panting heavily, his vision, as weak as a fire under tonight's rain, slowly showed a huge black mountain before him. The mountain's yellow jewels caught his attention, they were unnaturally beautiful but mostly...

"Frightening"

His memories were slowly returning to him. He remembered the princess, his mission and his nemesis, standing proudly before him.

"Ganon...dorf"

Contrary to many beliefs, Ganon in this form was not a beast blinded by hatred since the hero almost paid dearly the price but he paid it nonetheless in some way. He looked at the huge stain of blood at his rib before looking back at Ganon.

" _Damn, no good, I'll die soon if I don't stop the bleeding"_

To his surprise, an unrealistic and sarcastic voice came out of nowhere.

" **The hero will soon be gone from this world..."** Ganon sneered as he lift his sword, preparing the finishing blow.

In Link's eyes, the time slowed before him, a feeling of dread chilled his spine before leaving many regrets in his mind as he closed his eyes.

" _So this is it, I was never able to fulfilled my destiny after all"_

" **and he will be by my HANDS!"** he finished his sentence before he stroke downward.

Suddenly Link felt like he has been pushed away before opening his eyes again. He was shocked at the blood of a slayed maiden, splattering on his face.

"But Zelda... Why ?" He whispered weakly as the body hit slowly on the ground, leaving a fiery memory scarred in his mind.

" **GWA HA HA HA now the seventh sage is dead, nothing stands in my way anymore..." he barked as he stepped forth.**

" **Except... you, YOU! My plan failed as many times you stood on my way but now you are finally at my mercy"**

Link stared blankly at the body of his beloved, not listening at the dark lord's rambling. Nothing reached him anymore, he couldn't feel anymore but most importantly, he couldn't fight no longer.

" **Now DIEEEEEEE!"**

One slash before the eternal darkness.

His mind rift slowly in darkness.

Darkness?Death?Destiny? He couldn't feel anything.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing. No light, no air, no warm but the great...

"Blank?" Came a voice of nowhere.

Where was he ?

"Somewhere you once know"

Who was he ?

" A name you once know"

Who was the Voice ?

" Someone you don't know... yet. But let me offer you a second chance, a soul like you can't go in heaven before being use by me"

What ?

"You'll see but..." the Voice paused before it insisted on the last part.

"Know that destiny is not satisfied yet".

As he finished, space was distorted and everything was shaking before something sucks the hero's conscience away in another time.

Far away from the land of Hyrule existed another continent which name was Tellius. Men and beast men lived far far away from each other because of ancient wars between them. Naturally the continent was divided in many lands, each belongs to a powerful country. In the north-west is a land defended by the proud knights of Crimea, in the north-east lie another watched by the mighty dragon riders of Daien and the great country of Begnion, where flew many pegasus riders, is expanded from the centre of the continent to the south-east. The rest of the continent is inhabited by the beast men or the "laguz", a name they claimed to be but don't be fooled by the size of their countries. Laguz are so powerful that even Begnion has always preferred to have diplomatics approaches with them.

In the middle of a dense forest, a great sound was made where birds fly away in mass. This attracted the attention of two travellers, a man with a hand on his sword, looked away from his path to rest his gaze where the sound was made.

"What was that ?" he said cautiously.

The other man, with a hood on his head, send a sign to the swordman to follow him. The forest was one of the most wooded forest in the continent, bushes and trees were everywhere to the point one could get lost very easily. Only the beast laguz who has lived here could find their ways in the jungle.

Fortunately, the men were travelling very often so they could find their ways as easily as the laguz in the forest. They can also drove away many dangers including of incoming laguz because of their skills of surviving and fighting from many years in the wild.

Arriving at the spot where the birds flew away, the swordman narrowed his eyes at the tall trees as many broken branches were hanging up there.

"It's unusual, something must have fall from the sky to hit hardly on the trees before falling on the ground. Let's search in the bushes"

He swiped his arm to get rid of the bushes and looked closely at the hidden ground before noticing green clothes. To say he was surprised is an understatement, he rolled his eyes as he examined a young boy near his ten years in green clothes. He was fully equipped with a sword, a wooden shield and many pouches on his hip but the most important detail were his injuries and a great stain of blood at his rib. He was so focused that he didn't sense the other man behind him before jumping

in surprise.

"It's me, so what did you find ?" he reassured the swordman as he regained his composure.

"Ah master Sephiran, I think we have an uncommon being here" he replied, pointing to the boy.

The hooded man gazed silently at the boy's wound until the swordman interrupted him.

"So what shall we do ?" He asked while already knowing the answer.

"Let's take him back Zelgius"

No more story for now, i'm out and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, the story will be coming out once per week but I have exams too so don't expect too much. This chapter is an exception but from now on, the update will adapt at the rhythm that I've said before. Anyway enjoy the story.

The afternoon, the hottest hour in this forest.

 _YAH!_

Despise this, he couldn't help but training to relax. The environment was awfully quiet around him, the only sound he could hear was his breathing.

 _ **YAH!**_

There was absolute silence until the wooden log was cut smoothly in half to disrupt his concentration. He hit the sword on the ground to stuck it there as a soft breeze gently caress his skin which made him look at the mountain faraway where the eyes could see before lost in thoughts. The young boy made him curious more than ever to point of making him idle.

" _To travel at such a young age. He reminds me of myself before I met master Sephiran"_

Many years ago, they've found a little abandoned house where they could rest before travelling again. In fear that the house would be dusted (my master is a hygiene maniac) if there was no care to its maintenance, Sephiran has put one of his servants in charge of the duty. Gallia's forest was one of his favourite travelling spots after all.

He was dreaming when he heard footsteps from behind him followed by a formal voice.

"Would you want some water, master Zelgius ?"

He nodded his head before responding.

" Yes thank you Gino "

The swordsman drank all the water in the cup in one gulp then he turned his head back at the servant in one questioning gaze.

" What the master is doing ?"

Gino sighed as he leaned his head in one side, supported by his hand.

" He is still healing the boy, I begin to worry about him, he hadn't rested since your arrival this morning, I know that the boy is in a critical state but still..."

He wasn't able to finish when Zelgius interrupted him.

"Do not fear, he's more resilient than you think, to ease your mind I'll personally visit him later"

In one smooth turn, he went to the house before Gino raised his voice to stop him.

"Ah! Master, please don't forget your sword"

"..."

 _Ah urg!_

 _Huh? Where am I?_

Surrounding the conscience was darkness, but a comfortable darkness like in a dream. It was still dazed by its awakening before looking around him, nothing but darkness. In one vain attempt, he tried to call out.

"Hello ? Is anyone there ?"

After many callings, he began to give up. He rolled himself like a ball and rested his head on his laps. Time was passing, he couldn't tell if it was slow or fast but there was something he was sure about, everything felt eternal and he was... alone...in the darkness.

While he was waiting for a sign of life, small voices came out of the blue from somewhere.

"Huh?"

The voices suddenly became stronger, it was so sudden that he has to covered his ears in fear like he was struck by an invisible mace. He opened his eyes to see images in front of him. He was on a bed in a room with an opened window which let pass the rays of the sun, there was also a large mirror but it was hidden by a blur form then the form quickly faded to a young man and another who had just opened the door.

They have black hair and sharp features. They would be like twins if not for their eyes, the one with white robe and a staff had the spark of wisdom in his eyes while the other, half-naked with long pants, was radiating of might.

"Master Sephiran ?" asked the latter respectfully like a servant to his master.

"Yes Zelgius ?" He responded while not turning away, still looking at the conscience in the eyes.

"How is the boy ?"

"He has fared very well so far but I suppose you have urgent matters to communicate ?"

"Yes and no, my lord. I came to check on you but I remembered something on the way too"

Now the priest look-alike man looked amusingly at the other one.

" Your sword ?"

Then an awkward silence was occurring between them before the swordsman ( the sword is in his scabbard) broke it.

" It is here, anyway we have to go master. The day you promised to return is approaching. With due respects, but I hope you remember the last time you were late"

The priest man sighed then he quickly stood.

"Yes yes, Zelgius. I'm perfectly aware then let's leave the boy here, right now he is still sleeping so three days of sleep should heal him before he awake. Gino will take care of him in our absence. "

Before the priest man left, he took a quick notice of his body in the mirror. He was certainly a boy with blond hair and he was wearing green clothes. The strangest detail was his ears, they were pointy which made him like a perfect garden dwarf (without a beard). Suddenly the images disappeared, leaving nothing behind them.

" Oh great, I'm awake but not really awake then"

As he wondered, his hand touched something that wasn't here before. He slowly turned his eyes around at the object like he was prepared for a jump scare but then...

"AHHHHHHH! Wh...Wh...WHAT THE HELL ?!"

He screamed when he recognized the boy in the mirror that he has seen earlier, the latter was still sleeping. A question sprang inevitably to his mind.

Who was he ?

Alright that's another chapter done, please review to let me know your opinions.

No more story for now and I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, here is another episode, please enjoy yourself !**

Where was he ?

That was the question he asked himself for a million times now. Everywhere is engulfed in darkness, loneliness used to haunt him like a curse even when he was a child in Kokiri Forest. It reminded him of the time when he was stuck in a hole in the lost wood or the time he hid himself from Mido and his gang but every time that girl saved him. It was coming back to him again, and again, pursuing him where ever he fled to.

He tried to call but in vain, as the echo ring through his mind his despair was looming even closer. He wanted to go back home, to the Kokiri forest where he used to live but he failed to the duty that was given to him thus knowing there won't be any ways home anymore.

He tried to sleep, hoping all his experience was only a nightmare and someone would help him. Suddenly he felt space shift back and forth, knocking him out cold for a minute before waking up again. This time, he saw someone beside him and hope made his heart jump in joy the moment he laid his eyes on green hair.

"You... Are you...?" He stopped himself when he recognized the person wasn't a girl.

" No, you aren't her, who are you ?"

Before the mysterious man had the time to answer, Link felt like he was sucked into a typhoon then he woke up in a bed... in a very dark room. He nearly freaked out when he thought that he was still in the dark space until he saw morning rays of sun leaked in to a window.

His eyes adapted easily to the darkness, forged from the multitude of dark places in his experience. The room was fairly old since the walls were damaged and breached from many places and an unexplainable "ancient" smell hanged in the air. However he could also tell that there was some form of entertainment because the breaches were patched by wooden plates and there wasn't a SINGLE amount of dust in all the corners.

"Whoever has been living in here must be quite the hygiene maniac" He mumbled to himself.

He struggled to get out of the bed when his rib made him flinch. Yet he still forced himself to stand up.

"Whe...Where am I ?"

At that time, he noticed a young boy who reminded of himself at the other side of his bed. Then he stopped.

" What the..." He didn't finish his sentence when realization struck him as clear as possible. That was him as a young boy and what he saw was his reflection on the mirror. He began gaping his mouth in disbelief for a long moment. Many questions were running in his head as humanly possible, still shocked of what he has just learned.

"Why, when, what, how is this possible ?! Did Zelda send me back into the past ?"

He opened his adventurer pouch to find the object he searched for thus confirming his doubts.

"No, the ocarina of time is still here, she couldn't send me into the past without it then maybe..."

All of a sudden, he heard someone humming from the window. He swiftly hid himself at the side of the window, peeking slightly at the outside to see a man, whistling joyfully while gardening. His face was covered by a straw hat so Link couldn't determine more about him.

"Time to get myself some answers" He said as he quit the room.

In the burning sun at this season of the year, the crops were growing wonderfully fast. Gino thought as he watered the tomato plants.

"Look at these tomatoes, aren't they great?" He declared proudly.

Indeed tomatoes which were this red and well-rounded could make other drooling. Nonetheless it was also thanks to the environments, first of all the soils on this land is richer than the other country, however it was not that surprising because Gallia was rarely inhabited by humans, the fear of the laguz usually drove them away and laguz didn't know how to plant. Second the water was easily one of the best quality he has ever seen.

" _Where do I get it though..._ " He finished his thought by admiring the landscape in his favourite spot on a flat rock. Far away stood a great mountain, it was so big that he couldn't see the tip of it, clouded by the mist. From there flowed a river directly near where he lived, up in a hill.

He stared before realising it was nearly time for dinner. He packed his tools away in a corner of the house. Strangely enough, when he thought on it, laguz didn't bother him at all except for that one time. Maybe they didn't come because he didn't do anything but that naïve thinking was sweep away when he opened the door to witness a big mess. Drawers were drawn out, objects and tools lied on the floor and the paintings hanged on the walls formed a big pile in front of him. Needless to say, it was quite a shock.

"What the...Who did this after my efforts of clearing things up this afternoon?!"

He entered in the kitchen to find a boy who was eating stocked fruits in the fridge (I'll explain later). Surprised the boy backed away, taking with him stolen apples. He was quite fast on his feet, taking the escape immediately through the window to leave a gaping mouth on Gino's face.

"No wait ! The forest is dangerous at night!" He warned a little too late.

Wasting no time, he sprinted at the back of the house, where he put his tools, to take an Elwind tome and a sharp dagger. The weapon was light and it's edge sharpened, on the handle bore the crest of a dark feather. The house where he used to serve insisted that everyone need to master the dagger including the master of the house , Gino was simply better than his comrades in the art of dagger topped by the knowledge of wind magic. Then he ran back where the green-clothed boy took his leave, tracking his footprints on the ground.

" _This way"_ On that note he dashed through the now silent forest.

It was advised for strangers to not travel Gallia forest but it was even more to not travel it at night. The forest was terribly silent, not a single chirping from a bird can be heard since the animals retired to their nest or dent. Some trees bend itself near the ground, trying to touch the ground with its grim branches but Link ignored his surroundings, charging head on near a river then he decided to stop to rest.

"Hah...hah... I am quite far away now"

He remembered the man to be flustered by his little mischief. At first he wanted to find a weapon to set out and sneak away without alerting the house's owner but his stomach wouldn't stopped to protest. Therefore he followed where his nose guided him to stumble in front of a sturdy, rectangular-shaped box. He didn't know how to deal with it so he gave a blind try by pulling on the metallic handle. As the door opened, he was welcomed by a cold air, escaping slowly from the inside of the box where food was abundant. Fruits, vegetables, meat, nearly anything caught his rolled eyes.

" _How does this thing work exactly ?"_ He wondered as his hand put as many apples in his pocket until a cry caught him off guard from behind. He backed away to see the man in straw hat, his eyes widened in surprise. The owner was young, he must be around his twenties years, with his brown hair carefully laid back, blue eyes and his simple but perfectly cleaned outfit, consisting of a white shirt and black pants, he looked like a normal person.

Fearing he would be punished like the times he broke the pots to pick up hidden rupees, he did what many thieves do when they were caught in their act, he ran away. Now he was regretting his decision, he has just get out of bed, his rib hurt and despite he has eaten the apples, he was still hungry. His experience of near-death situation kept his conscience awake but he was too tired to continue.

His legs has managed to bring him near a river. So far everything was okay, he didn't met any aggressive beasts yet but he couldn't drop his guard, it reminded him the time when a wolf appeared out of nowhere when he tempted to access to the forest temple. As time went on, he became more and more anxious. He didn't notice before but the forest was really menacing at night. There was presence in every little corner and sometimes a rustling sound came out from the nearby bushes made him alert immediately, the only thing which managed to keep his cool was the sound of the streaming water. Thirsty, he went near the river to drink when suddenly a powerful voice came from behind.

"Well,well, what do we have here ?, look like a lamb is lost in the forest"

Link quickly turned around, in front of him stood a man with long, red hair and rough features. He wore a black shirt which emphasize on his large chest, black short, another white piece of clothing covers his upper body with violet flame design at each side of his arm, green gauntlets as his unique protection and sandals. The man's looks and aura was literally like a lion incarnated with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Link immediately stood back, preparing himself for battle.

" _If I face him head on with literally nothing and in this weaken state, I stand absolutely no chance"_ He though as a sweat run down his face, even if he had his equipments and full health, the man in front of him wouldn't be easy to defeat.

He stared at Link for a long time before he decided to speak up.

"I know a warrior's eyes when I see them and you seem to have them as well. You are not an ordinary human so I'll ask, who are you ?"

In the mean time, Link's mind was searching for a way to escape. His back was facing the river so he get rid of the idea of crossing it but the red hair man seems pretty fast and stealthy on his feet since Link didn't notice him approaching so running away wasn't a good idea either.

"So can you speak or not, human ?" The man asked again, this time with a tone of impatience.

" _Damn it , he covered all of the possibilities of escaping if only I..."_ He stopped thinking when he reached something he recognized in his pouch, a smile crept on his face as an idea struck him.

" _Maybe this will work..."_

As the man prepared to say something, Link threw deku nuts to blind him. Taking advantage of the chance, he ran back at the way he had run from the house's owner.

" _Secret Sheik style technique"_ He grinned as he run for dear life.

Recovering his sight back, the man grunted before mumbling.

"Heh interesting, it is not everyday to see someone like that" He said as he slowly transformed into a mighty red lion before launching himself at the kid's pursuit.

"Hah...hah..." Link panted as he continued to run

"What is it today? I ran from a house then I ran again from another guy ? My poor body won't be able to keep up at this rate"

He ran in the darkness but as I said before, he could see through it. Because of his keen senses, he recognized his footprints he has left on the ground so the only thing to do was to reach that house on the hill again before the other man caught up.

" _There's no way I'm gonna die today, not before knowing what's going on and vanquishing Ganondorf"_ He reassured himself.

Suddenly he feel tackled hardly to the ground from behind, the pain was great like a goron has decided to personally body slam you.

"ARGH!" He groaned in pain then something turned him on the side.

Link couldn't believe what he saw, a frightening crimson lion with its bared teeth has turned all of his attention on him, its size was easily as big as a full-grown dodongo and its eyes, brimming with confidence, reminded him of the man he met earlier.

" **So not feeling that confident anymore eh ?"** the lion spoke, its voice which reminded Link of that man with a little more depth.

"Ah let me... go!" Link struggled to break free but in vain. All of a sudden, a gust of wind in the form of an edge almost struck the lion but he dodged it to the side then he get back , allowing Link to stand up.

"Please don't hurt the child, he hasn't completely recovered from his wounds" A familiar voice rose up, Link turned back to see the house's owner with a book in his hand.

Then the lion suddenly was covered in light, he slowly morphed back as the red hair man Link remembered. At this point Link was completely fazed by everything in front him to the point he's just stood there.

The other man smirked as if he has recognized the house's owner.

"You, you are the one from last time, is he another one you know ?"

"My master simply desired him to stay in one piece, that's why he bring the boy back to treat his wounds. My master's wishes are my wishes" He replied coldly, his voice could certainly chill an octorok in the water.

Ignoring the house's owner tone, he warned him.

" Then the next time, don't let him wander too close to our territory, who knows what I or WE will do to him if that happens" Then the man shifted back at his lion's form before taking off, the lion was really fast, in a second he was already far away.

" _To think I try to run away from him but who knows what will happen to me if he isn't here"_

Link relaxed before falling on the hard ground from fatigue. The last thing he heard was the house's owner voice before he faded into unconsciousness.

Darkness

" _hey"_

Then darkness again, how many time has he seen it ?

"Hey"

He was tired of it, if only he could...

" **HEY, WAKE UP!"**

huh ?

Link woke up in the dark space where he once was now he was back here again but this time he wasn't alone.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, I swear I need a thousand trumpets to wake you up !" scolded a voice like the first time he met Navi.

This time Link could see more clearly the man who appeared in his dream. His green hair was so long that it reached his waist and his left eye was hidden by his hair. He wore a coat and black pants, the design though was unknown to Link. His face bore a sarcastic smile but his right eye seem to have a certain hidden wisdom.

" So mister hero, how are you feeling now ?"

"hero ?" Link was taken aback by the word. _"Does this man know me?"_

As if he has read through his mind, the man smiled even more.

"Oh don't worry, I know you and this world from a certain thing in my world but that's not important"

" _He can read my mind ?"_ Link asked himself the question only to be answer by the other.

"Oh yes certainly you can't read my mind because you are a little dizzy right now. Oh and this isn't a dream so I'm not a fictional character from your mind, we are in your spirit's realm and since we share the same place, I can do this for example"

As he finished he snapped his finger in the air, the environments were beginning to change. The darkness left its place to soft blue light, trees were growing from the ground and mist, which came out of nowhere, wrapped the place with a comforting presence like a protecting mother. Soon the landscape was absolutely astounding, Link was alone (but not really) but he didn't feel alone which he didn't think possible. Plus the music in the background ( how is that possible ?) bring out a hidden beauty of the area.

"Yeah I know right ? I was bored and I tried a few things, it turned out pretty well after all"

" Hah you're a genius" Link complimented him but he couldn't help to notice that the man's mouth didn't budge at all when he was "speaking".

"We call that telepathy and I said to you before that we share the same mind so it's natural that you can read mine too, I've just took advantage of it" He explained.

At his words, Link was sincerely surprised by this man's intelligence, he wouldn't mind to call this man a genius again but he would feel embarrassed to say so. That's why he purposely thought of it for the other to read his mind.

"Aww, thanks buddy and don't feel embarrassed when you're complimenting someone, I did that a lot with girls"

"You're a philanderer ?"

" What an ugly word "philanderer" but whatever, what's wrong with flirting with girls , it's Hylian nature to do so right ?"

At this point, Link's opinions of him has considerably changed. The "genius man" changed into "genius pervert man".

"Hey ! I like girls but it doesn't mean I'm a pervert ! Besides you're not the best person to scold me on that subject"

As much as Link wanted to believe that the man is wrong but when you see his past records with girls, you'll be surprise as well. The worst thing is he did it WITHOUT knowing.

"AHEM! Aaaaaanyway I've never had the chance to ask before but who are you ?" Link asked with a questioning look, changing the subject.

At that question the other froze. There was an awkward silence for a few moments however Link knew that the other man didn't try to avoid the question but rather how to answer it since he didn't look that worried. Finally the green hair man broke the silence.

" We can talk about that later but for now, you need to wake up in the real world, you can only have access to the spirit's realm when your body needs to sleep"

When he finished his explanation, Link felt the space around him begin to shift slightly then he understood immediately.

"So in other words when my body doesn't need sleep anymore, I'll be automatically kick out here"

"Yup so see ya when you sleep again"

After the man's goodbye, the feeling was like the last time, his vision turned at 360°, everything was so fast then Link disappeared into thin air. Where he once stood, hanged a dark vortex which was gone as fast as it came.

It was night, Gino has just finished eating. What an eventful day it was, first the awakening of the boy next his encounter with one of the most powerful laguz in Gallia. After he has fallen unconscious again, he has put him on bed with a plate of food on his side, in case if he's hungry when he will wake up. After he finished cleaning the dishes, he put off the fire at the fireplace and head to his room with a candle on his hand.

" _Oh I almost forget to check on him before I go to sleep"_

There was only two rooms in the house and they were next to each other. When master Sephiran come, he prepared the room next to his along with a couch for master Zelgius as well since they often travelled together. Now the boy rested where his master was supposed to sleep. The funny thing was the time when he didn't have a couch (it was only one time) master Sephiran insisted that he slept on the ground to leave the bed to master Zelgius but then of course, the latter refused ( Gino also had volunteer to sleep on the ground but they didn't listen to him). The other reason was he was needed in the capital for an urgent affair, which the butler didn't know about so he was gone as fast as he came here.

Coming back to the story, when he opened the door to the guest's room he was surprised that the boys was already awoken and the more surprising thing was the empty plate of food next to him. What shocked him the most though (this is different) was the fact he didn't use the fork and the knife to eat since these were still clean but he decided to let it slipped... for now.

"So was the food good ?" Gino asked with a smile.

The boy had just responded with a positive shook, he probably felt awkward around new people.

"I'm...sorry that I stole your food and for the mess in the house too" He excused with his head down in shame.

Gino was surprised. To be honest he was always a good-natured man, despite sometimes he complained a lot about his luck but he had already forgot about it. He couldn't hold a grudge and he tended to forgive people before he knew about it.

"Oh please don't worry, it was only apples and messes could be clear easily. No it was rather my fault to not anticipated for your awakening when you were hungry. I should have prepare something."

Now the boy was utterly silent, he was probably embarrassed by the situation.

" So what is your name, may I ask ?" Gino felt the need to ask to distract the boy.

He woke up from his reveries before answering.

"Oh my name is Link, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine too now what were you doing in the middle of the forest ?"

He perked his eyes up in surprise.

"Excuse me ?"

"This land is very dangerous as you saw before, it isn't advised to venture in Gallia for a long time because of the conflict between the races. If not for my master, you would be long dead right now"

Now the boy was literally speechless.

" I'm sorry but where is Gallia in Hyrule ? I've never heard of it before"

For a moment Gino was silent.

" I've never heard of Hyrule either, Gallia is one of the many lands in Tellius and you are in Gallia"

The surprise expression on the boy now leave its place to horror. He gathered the courage to ask the most obvious question possible.

" So I'm not in Hyrule ?"

Gino shook his head reluctantly "I'm afraid so even if I don't know about Hyrule, you are definitely on Tellius at the moment"

After that answer, the boy simply stared at his reflection on the mirror in front of him. Gino tried to call for him but he knew that the boy was still shocked at the news so the latter won't listen to a word he said.

He got up at the door, bidding goodnight at Link knowing that those words will never reach him.

Now Link didn't know how to think anymore, he was on a totally stranger land where he didn't know a single thing about it, that was the truth.

" _What of Zelda? What of Ganondorf? What of Hyrule?"_ He wondered constantly about everything, worried to the point he didn't notice that Gino had already left the room.

" _Keep calm Link it doesn't mean that there's no way home"_ He tried to convince himself but it was pointless then he remembered something someone said earlier.

 _Flashback_

" _We can talk about that later but for now, you need to wake up in the real world, you can only have access to the spirit's realm when your body needs to sleep"_

 _Flashback end_

" _That's right maybe he know something about it, now I need to sleep"_

Another advantage Link's got is to be able to sleep anywhere at anytime. Even if it's the end of the world, he would still be able to sleep. Don't ask him why, sometimes he wondered about it too. Heck there was a time he has slept for 7 years but that's not important. He closed his eyes for a moment before he drift away in the land of dream.

When Link opened his eyes, he was greeted by a friendly voice.

"Hey, what's news sleeping hero ? Okay I asked but I've already know about it"

This time he didn't know how to react anymore, to be surprised at the changed landscape or the sudden confession.

"You knew ?"

"Yeah you can't come to me every time but I can come to you anytime I want, I was curious how your discussion would end up. I could have intervene too but let's say that it was like a cinema and I preferred to stay silent with popcorn in hands"

" Now you know, do you know anyway to..."

Link didn't finish when the other cut him straight.

"Nope"

"What ?"

" I was send here too without knowing anything. To top it all, I have even forget about my previous identity. All I can remember is my previous life but not my name, my age, my job. All of that, pouf, gone, nada"

Now Link felt bad for the man. He, at least, has retained his memories but not this man.

"Aww don't worry besides memories only serve to tighten your attachment to the previous world. In case that I have to stay here forever then I won't have any regrets."

Even if the man didn't seem to care in his happy-go-lucky attitude, Link could feel a certain sadness in his voice when he mentioned his previous world.

"Anyway if you want to go home that badly then I'll help you"

At those words Link couldn't stop but to stare at him.

"Really ?"

"Yeah really"

Afterwards, he felt his mood lighten a little.

" By the way now you know why I hesitated when you asked for my name"

"Yeah you probably felt sad about it"

" Actually no"

Then Link stopped smiling, only to stare questioningly at the other.

" Oh why then ?"

" I didn't know which name to choose man. I had many ideas but now I have one so let's get to the introductions"

This time Link couldn't hold it back anymore, he rolled on the ground while laughing for few minutes. He actually need help to stand from laughing so much.

"All that for that ?!"

" Hey ! Name is an important matter"

" Yeah so let's get to it then"

Link let out a cough before stretching his hand for a handshake.

" My name is Link, former hero of Hyrule, what is your name ?"

The other man stared at the hand before returning the handshake.

"My name is Green Wolf, nice to meet you"

This is how these two have met each other, but they didn't know at the time that destiny prepared something especially for these two and for the other chosen they'll met on their adventure. Now may the true tale begins.

Bonus :

Far far away, in an unknown wood. A hooded man stared down at the water, a smile forming on his face.

"So they've met at last, my two ultimate pawns now let's create a destiny to my liking"

 **Please don't forget to review guys, I need you to know how to improve my stories.**

 **Also, no more story for now, I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4 A new beginning

**Heeeeeeeeello I'm feeling great for another story today, let's get this cracking.**

 **So before we start I'll do a little review responding.**

 **To my first review ever: Thank you so very much ! Oh don't be surprise, I have taken what you have said into my mind. Now for your answer, let me ask you something first, would a story have an intrigue if it totally make sense at the beginning ? To me : no, thus why it doesn't make sense. If you want it to make sense then read through my story until the very end and be patient ^^ ( oh yes I'm an evil man, hu hu hu...)**

The morning's weak rays of sun which marked the beginning of a new day slowly leaked in the room. The chilly air begins to enter when Gino opened broadly the windows, allowing him to contemplate the rising sun far away in the horizon. The first rays of sun rain upon the still sleeping forest as the mist began to fade away. Far away the mountain which Gino so admired imposed its presence at every creature who laid their eyes on it. There was a rumour that someone may live at the mountain's cloudy peak but no one never confirmed it since no one dare to climb the snowy giant.

These windows offer the same view of the outside like those in the guest's room (which was at his left-hand side) but they didn't show the same thing for example from where he watched, he could see the secret spot, it hid secrets which no one will understand.

But now he, in deep thoughts, simply couldn't bring himself to pay attention his surroundings, there was days when he used to live in the capital until that day...

 _Flash back_

 _It was a fresh morning when no one in the house was awakened yet, I seized my chance of sneaking out due to a secret meeting that master Sephiran appointed me to. I couldn't refuse, not after the recent events at that time._

 _I put a cape on and ignore everyone else to avoid of being recognize. Arriving at my master's unmistakable mansion behind the sumptuous gate in front of my path, I easily climbed over it. Trees were aligned perfectly on each side of the way of any invited (in this case me too) guest to be welcomed at the end by the sight of the splendid manor. With a seven steps stone staircases to the main entrance at the centre of the white building combine with wise choice of variety of flowers which could be seen hanging near the windows, stretching themselves to receive the sun. The mansion was one of the most important places in the capital since its host was very well known in Begnion._

 _Usually I get at the back because a secret passage lied hidden within the walls, only his most trusted servants were allowed to take the passage and to keep the knowledge of the password. I put myself at the spot that I had known all too well before whispering " May the light be revealed to the loyal". As expected, the bricks began to move one by one to the side, a dark hall appeared, inviting whoever managed to open it. I took a deep breath as I slowly advanced through the darkness, the bricks moving back where it once was._

 _I closed my eyes and kept moving where my feet were taking me too. He told me to move 18 steps forward, I followed his instructions and every time I opened my eyes at the eighteenth step, I found myself inside his office. Don't ask me why, I did question my master about this but he loved his secrets. Anyway I took a quick glance around to find my master in his chair behind the desk, his attention attracted by the book in his hands. As always he seemed to notice me because he had greeted me at the exact moment I tried to call him._

" _Well, well, you actually come, not that I'm surprise, you've had the habit to never be late after all"_

 _He appeared as serene as ever, there wasn't one time that I didn't see him smiling calmly with a benevolence aura surrounding his presence. Sometimes people called him "The white shepherd" for his care to the people but as expected, others ( more like senators) objected to his power under the excuse of his origin, which until now remained unknown, despite his long positioning as chancellor since Empress Misaha's reign. However they made sure to not express their opinions in front of the whimsical empress in fear of their own heads. The empress was quite fond of him ever since he had watched over her even her birth, he was like a paternal figure to her and this was one of his advantages yet he didn't exploit it, never asked any greedy favour from her._

 _After a long moment, I noticed that I stared at him for too long, before answering him awkwardly._

" _Ah...Uh...Yes, of course"_

 _He gazed at me during another silence until he put his book at a corner._

" _You are aware what will we talk about, I'm sure ?"_

 _I flinched before gathering the courage to look at him._

" _Y...Yes my lord"_

 _I hated it! Especially when I'm nervous but what he was about next to say made me gape at him._

" _Then you will be send in Gallia in a house, there you would be able to receive me in one of my trips. It can be, of course, a little hot there but surely you can handle it ?"_

 _At that moment everything stopped, I couldn't look elsewhere but the floor with a big question resound in head. It came out literally of my mouth when I wondered out loud._

" _That's it ?"_

 _There was another silence yet again, but I couldn't look at his face although knowing him, he still retained his poker face._

" _What do you mean ?" He asked in a fake surprise tone, however I was pretty sure he knew how I would react to the news._

" _Surely you jest my lord, I deserve something more..." I couldn't finish when he interrupted me immediately._

" _For now follow my orders, what I decide is your own action so please don't question it. Whether what you'll think of it or not, my decision still stand" He affirm in a calm and authoritative manner, pressing on the word "decide" consciously._

 _I recomposed myself before answering then take off._

" _As you wish, my lord, have a good day"_

 _Flashback end_

As the memories fade away, Gino couldn't forgive himself of his past deeds. How could he be that stupid ? He cursed, preparing to slam down his fist before calming himself. However he may try he won't never be able to forget his past and erase his fault but now he must do what his master wished him to, he needed to take care of Link, the latter was simply too young to survive in the hostile environments except if master Sephiran decided to take him back, which will be unlikely for at least a year.

" _His presence will somehow change something, I'm not sure what yet I can feel it"_ He idly stared a little longer before he washed his face, changed in his worker outfit and head out.

 _Panting heavily, his vision, as weak as a fire under tonight's rain, slowly showed himself on the dirt. He took a slow glance, darkness chased away all remaining light amidst stones and burned trees, witness of the destruction surrounding him leaving a macabre atmosphere in the air. Suddenly his sight was blocked by a gigantic mass like a mountain. As strange as it was, a pair of yellow jewels caught his attention, they were unnaturally beautiful, making you want to leaning yourself closer to it like a moth drawn to the flame. Lightning stroke out of the blue, its rumble quake the air ending his inspection, in fear he attempted to draw back in vain, not because of the terrifying sound it made, no, but what revealed the lightning in that instant told his entire body to run away._

 _A monster, a demon, a fairy tail beast, all those descriptions fitted perfectly to the abomination before him. A dual-wielding pig monster, a very-strong looking one with a grin on its face, the anger it bore twisted his expression to the point the bravest would stand down with shaking legs. Link's intuition made him want to run away, a thousand-fold stronger when a woman's body was found being toyed at its feet and discarded away by a kick. The golden swords gleamed dangerously, which had already taken a life by the looks of the blood on its edge and they were predicting their next kill._

" _No, please no! I can't die like this, not before I know what's going on" The thought rushed in his mind when he still tried to move his legs, but it was no use, once the fear has gotten into him, with no help or hope to survive, he would be stuck forever in this nightmare. As if knowing that Link wouldn't run away, the beast's grin widened like he enjoyed the fallen hero's demise, the beast was human yet his black passion made him the worst human who has ever existed in this world, a scourge born from the minds of the ancients, a devil._

 _On that note, it lift its left sword upward preparing the finishing strike before bring it down with an incredible speed._

" _ **YEARGHHHHHHHHH!".** The scream slowly died down as the hero faded away in oblivion._

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Link sprang up from his bed, looking everywhere in a desperate motion. He immediately calmed down when he saw where he was, the same bedroom where he woke up for the first time in this new world. Judging by the weak rays flickering though the window, it was still morning. He put his hands from his head to his chest to check for any injuries but there were none (except for the one in his rib), he convinced himself that it was a nightmare, there was no way a creature like that could exist in the world or maybe ? The young boy sat on the bed in silence, he was still sweating bullets until the door slammed open and guess who was it.

"Hey, are you alright ? What's going on ?" There stood Gino with a fray of food on one hand. The mess on the food plate showed that he almost dropped it in surprise.

Seeing him all flustered like that, Link couldn't help but to lower his head in embarrassment, you need to understand him, what is more humiliating to say that you scream because of a nightmare like a little kid (look who is talking), moreover a nightmare that you completely forget all about it.

"a nightmare..." he whispered so lowly that Gino had to ask again

"wait what ?"

"A...nightmare" Link forced those words out his mouth like they were burning his tongue.

For a several minutes, there was an incredibly awkward silence occurring between themselves. Link wouldn't stop looking down while Gino just stood there as if trying to process the information. It was continuing when the latter ultimately decided to drag a chair near Link's bed, also putting the food fray on the night table next to the bed. Link looked up at him when he sat down on the chair, to his surprise Gino didn't look at him in contempt but a rather understanding smile cross his face.

"I see, so will you mind if I ask about it ?"

Link was at a loss of words, but what to tell ? He couldn't tell anything because he didn't remember anything in the first place instead he just avoided Gino's gaze and looked at the mirror in front of him, which always reminded him of his weakness in his child form.

" You don't want to tell or you can't tell me about it ?"

And that was the last straw to break the camel's back. At those words Link just literally froze there like a lifeless statue then he began to clench his fist, his body was shaking a little at the idea of remembering. Why didn't he remember ? Was it because he couldn't really remember or he was too scared to remember ? All of a sudden he stopped shaking as a comforting hand was on his shoulder.

"Don't mind about it too much, if it was a nightmare then it is better to forget until you have enough strength to confront it" He turned away to put the food fray before Link.

"Now eat up and you can tell me about it later if you want, it's gonna get cold otherwise"

Link stared for a moment at the soup, it was red and there was grains floating time to time, he would love to say that the soup didn't look that appetizing. He looked a bit more before taking the spoon in the soup and slip it in his mouth while closing his eyes. There was another silence then suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and he literally took the plate and wolf down his meal in one clean swoop. He has also finished the remaining foods on the fray until he relaxed in a satisfying sigh, putting a hand on his now full belly.

Gino sighed in relief although he was a little shocked at how the boy ate his soup but he told himself to keep it for now. It wasn't the first time he saw the display of one's lack of proper table manners. This time, however, he wasn't the one to speak first.

"I'm...sorry but... I couldn't remember anything from my dream, at all"

The former was a little surprise at the boy's sudden will to talk, he couldn't let that chance run away.

"It's okay because after all, experience is the essence of wisdom"

Link's eyes perked up in astonishment.

"So...you have some kind of dream like that before ?"

Gino remained silent for a short moment then he answered the question.

"Well, yes, but I can't talk about it either for the same reason as you do."

Link lifted himself from the bed as he headed at the window, there he leaned against it before directing his gaze far away. It was probable that he was watching the famous mountain from afar. Sensing the Link's silent needs to be alone, Gino started to put the chair back to its place and prepared to leave, taking the fray of food with him. However Link called out to him when the former was at the door.

"Hey Gino, how long have you lived in this world ?"

The butler responded after a short pause.

"Ever since my birth, I guess, which means 25 years now"

"I have a request to ask you"

At this point, Gino started to wonder about the boy. He demonstrated a certain weakness that every children have, fear of being alone yet something was telling him that boy wasn't simply an ordinary child, he had a matured tone in his voice when he was serious or determined like right at that moment. He saw a flame rising in his eyes like a hidden passion unlike anything he had seen before except that time.

"Yes ?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight and live in this world"

Somehow he was expecting him to say that when he started to realise what was the yearning in his eyes. The passion of an adventurer symbolised the desires to see the world. The boy, after seeing a new world through the windows, had the sudden urge to discover like his master when he witnessed his departing for the first time. This explained the appropriate gear he had when they found him lying in the forest.

He couldn't stop to be excited, Link reminded him of himself when he first came into this world, maybe one of the regrets he had when he served master Sephiran was his inability to set out. Link, in some way, was maybe someone that can be considered as his opportunity to forgive himself by trying to encourage others to not commit the same fault.

Link's POV:

If he refuse, I can understand. After all, who'll do that to a complete stranger, maybe I was getting my hope up a little too soon.

" Hah, maybe I will, but if you want me to do that..."

Gino's smile transform abruptly in an obsessed grin.

"You'll have to learn to how to eat correctly at table, **get it ?** "

Ironically, I was happy to know he accept to tutor me but...

Gino was still smiling like a mad man trying to do whatever I try not imagine.

… It will be a long time if I want to get used to someone like him.

" _Yup you get that right"_

That voice made me jump in surprise, even Gino was startled with my sudden behaviour. Great, now I have to explain this to him too, good job Green Wolf.

" _Hey you're welcome, mr. hero , It'll be a long ride with you but at least it's gonna be fun"_

At the word "hero", I suddenly remember the last thing I need to do before the tutoring.

" Hey, Gino, can I ask you one last thing ?"

" Ha ha, I doubt it would be the "last" thing but what is it ?"

In the secret corner Gino showed me through the windows, I have finally found it. It was well hidden, the spot was clearly can be seen from up there yet here it was hiding between the tree's shadows, a big rock which surpassed easily 5 times my size was sleeping there, completely serene and in harmony with its environments. There were moss and different plants tighten their grip on it like guardians of a sacred place yet there was a clear spot at the base of the rock, where no inhabitants of the forest would dare to touch except for some people.

I tried to dig at the spot, after a few moments, my hands was blocked on something hard which revealed to be a clean box made in steel. When I tempted to open it, the box still close shut probably because it was locked.

It made sense since Gino did warn me about something like this.

 _Flashback_

" _There, do you see it ?"_

 _He pointed to a spot which was well hidden between the trees yet a piece of a big rock stood out, where the spot was supposed to be, from an higher up view like this._

" _That is where I hide it, my most mysterious secret whose key to its revelation belong only to me, that also was where the end gives birth to a new beginning."_

 _The corner of his mouth went a little up when he said the next words._

" _Go ! Hide it away ! If you wish to hide something that ought not to be revealed and started anew, go to the Stone of Promises"_

 _Flashback end_

As the last words of the wise butler was leaving their last like an echo in the wind, I slowly put a wooden box of my own on the ground before reaching for an object in my pouch and gently set it down inside.

It was a shining blue ocarina, with a finely crafted gold triforce symbol carved on the sacred instrument.

" _Alright Mr. hero, it is time"_ Green suddenly started his telepathic talk again, really he needed to stop that.

" _Nah no way !"_ He replied in a childish manner _" It's fun to tease you once in a while"_

He finished his talk then his serious tone was coming back.

" _So did you decide ?"_

I paused before delivering my final answer.

"Yes"

I closed the box then hid it away along with Gino's box. The hero of time is dead and he would be a failure if he didn't remember his own mistakes, that's why the proof of the hero will be hidden forever until his revival, on this spot, where his legend ended awaiting for his return. But now...

" It's time for a new beginning".

 **Hooray ! Finally I finish it, pfiou, sorry guys between school and stuff, I didn't know where to put my head anymore. Alright no more stories until later.**

 **Chao**


End file.
